


skin to skin

by Kaile (rcs)



Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcs/pseuds/Kaile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PORNPORNPORN</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin to skin

It was about the point when Hallo had got one arm around her shoulders for support and one hand sliding around the Kafra girl's waist that Asellus realized that getting home tonight was going to be a challenge the likes of which she'd probably never see again. It might have been easier if there were a sober person among the lot of them, but Cess had been weaving on her feet, Hallo was drunk enough to make reproach useless, and even she had that funny after-trail that told her she wasn't operating at top capacity. As his hand strayed lower over the girl's skirt, Sellz sighed and pulled it away, prompting Hallo to look at her-- first as if she'd betrayed him (she had; the girl scurried away as fast as she could, probably to avoid getting caught making eyes at the whitesmith by a supervisor), and then with that sneaky grin Hallo always got when he thought he'd figured something out.

She knew that grin intimately. And her sense of foreboding was a little slow-- like the rest of her reflexes-- when she felt the palm of the hand slung over her shoulder start drifting lower. "Alright, then. Didn't realize you were that jealous, Sellz." And then there was the scent of malt and beer and the moist heat of his mouth on her neck. Though the look she gave Cessair was relatively exasperated, cueing up another storm of laughter from Cess, her breath hitched just the littlest bit before she sighed and Cess stepped in, her amusement clear.

"Now, now, Hallo," she began. "That's just immature, picking on her like that."

"You too, Cess?" He pulled his arm from Sellz' grasp easily and slung it around Cess, the thorn between two roses as they wobbled over the sand on the beach, headed for the inn Asellus thought she remembered. "Geez, you ladies're sure jealous." His fingertips were toying with the neckline of Cessair's shirt when Sellz pulled away a bit, ignoring the cool air and heated skin where his mouth had been, to look at her fellow partners in inebriation.

"How much do we have?" She'd already pulled 37 zeny from her pocket; the going rate here in Jawaii was pricey, though, and she expected at least a hundred for two rooms. To her horror, though, Hallo shook his head.

"Had to tip that barkeep. She had great tits, don't you think?"

"I've got... about thirty on me," Cess offered lazily, a few zeny coins in her hands.

Sometimes it was horrible, being the most sober. Asellus took the coins, and counting up they had seventythree zeny. Enough for one room, if they were lucky and the place wasn't full up. Sellz found herself expecting not to be, though.

Luckily, the place was relatively empty, and after kissing the sixty-five zeny goodbye, they were shown to their room. A more charitable Sellz might have called it 'cozy'; a Sellz who knew that this bed was going to have to hold herself, Cessair, and a very touchy Halloween called it 'too small'. As she shut-- and locked-- the door behind the other two, who had been leaning in and whispering in a very suspicious manner since she'd gathered the money, she almost shrieked as long, slim arms slid over her shoulders and a fall of carmine hair like a curtain after them. "Sellz," Cessair began in that tone that in their childhood had meant there were extra chores on the way.

But as she had as a child, Sellz herself went along with it, albeit a little hesitantly. This was probably Halloween's idea. It usually was. But this time she had the excuse of the drink if she needed it-- though the drink itself was making things a little strange on its own. Like how warm Cess was on her back, or setting the little hairs on her neck up on end when the redhead breathed on her ear. Those arms untangled from around her neck and turned her to the bed to sit, with Hallo already kicking back on the foot of it and looking smug-- like the cat who'd got the canary, Sellz thought abstractedly as Cess sat her down and promptly sprawled across her, using her like a pillow; with Cess grinning up over her shoulder at her from her lap and Hallo grinning over at her from her left side, slinging an arm around her, Asellus couldn't help but feel like she was missing out on the joke here.

When A Look passed between Cess and Hallo, she KNEW she was. And she was beginning to regret the Gunslingers she'd had at the tavern, because there that strange warmth was again, sending her fingers tingling as Cess began toying with them, running her fingers over the callused palms and tracing the lines of scars there. It was a nice feeling, and Sellz relaxed a little.

Well, until there was that warmth on her neck, heat and moisture and suction and _what the hell was Hallo doing_ bt she _couldn't pull away_ with Cessair in her lap and she was sure she looked alarmed, because there was a low chuckle in her ear and Cess grinning up at her, ambling up to trap her on the other side.

"C'mon, Sellz," Hallo murmured, lips brushing her skin and sending her shivering-- one part of her was saying that this was a Bad Idea, and another part-- the part she was currently _not speaking to_ , was beginning to get why Hallo's bed was never cold, why he never seemed to lack for a woman at his side.

"Aren't you curious?" Cessair joined in, nuzzling her cheek.

Isn't she? The truth is, yeah, a little-- okay, at this current point in time, a _lot._ Of the three, Asellus has always suspected herself to be the one who thinks about carnality (the way Hallo revels in it) least, but she wasn't immune to those thoughts. Cessair is only occasionally not someone she can bother at night, but even she has had more lovers-- or whatever you call the women Hallo's with; Sellz suspects 'lovers' might not be a good enough term.

There had been two or three-- a man, just after her classification as Knight; another female Knight one night on mission, and a one-night-stand brought on by too much to drink and both of her friends being otherwise occupied. But never more than once, and it hadn't set right with her-- she'd never been able to open up completely, anyway, and while there was some pleasure in it, it all felt like a lot of fuss for very little payoff-- they'd come and go, quite literally. Never did either stay the night; there was a short list of people she let her guard down around and the rest were locked quite firmly out.

But this might be okay-- she trusted them both completely, after all, and they'd never do anything she wasn't okay with. It might be... a little strange, but if there was awkwardness it'd go away pretty quickly, she was pretty sure.

Maybe just this once.

She couldn't help turning red, but she didn't push Cess away as the redhead leaned in, having very probably read the line of her thoughts, and kissed her. And either there was some sort of spell-- reminder to self: check what spell pages Halloween's carrying around--, or Cessair was considerably better than the people Asellus had been with, because that electric shiver that had begun with Hallo only intensified, and she couldn't help responding. The subsequent shift-- facing Cessair, back to Halloween-- was wholly natural, and when Cess refocused her attentions from Asellus' mouth to her collarbone, and Halloween's hands began wandering, sliding around her waist as she leaned back between his legs, sliding over her belly. His mouth was hot on the back of her neck, and he chuckled when she squirmed as his hands began toying with the laces of her pants. "Relax," he breathed, and that was really all it took.

Cess had somehow managed to undo the buttons of Asellus' shirt without her noticing-- though Hallo's fingertips slipping between her pants and the gauzy fabric of her underwear had her pretty distracted, admittedly; her hips jumped as in some demonic unison Cessair's mouth was on sensitive breasts while Hallo's pointer finger was tracing a line of fire over a place that was already beginning to throb with heat and both of them grinned at the strangled whimper this elicited.

Cessair trailed mouth and tongue down from collarbone to nipple, over the puckered crescent of an old scar, white over the already pale skin there, and then focused her attentions on the other nipple, free hand massaging the other breast and the other shrugging out of her shirt. Free of the fabric, she took both of Asellus hands, placing them on her breasts as if encouraging the green-haired girl to explore-- which she did with little provocation. Cessair's were fuller, larger than her own, soft and responsive; even as Sellz dragged one callused palm over the soft pinkness of the nipple of Cess' right breast, she could feel it hardening under her touch. Taking initiative (with these two, for the first time), she leaned forward, Hallo sliding the open shirt from her shoulders as she slid her hand around Cess' waist and kissed her with uncharacteristic intensity, leaving the redhead a little glassy-eyed in the wake of it. There was a momentary pause as Cess recovered, and then, from behind her ear, Halloween's dangerously lazy voice, in a faux-sulk.

"Hardly fair, Sellz. I know she's pretty, but what about me?"

"W-well," Sellz began, voice cracking a bit as he rolled his finger a bit harder over the hot and now damp cloth that was keeping him from the most sensitive part of her, probably in punishment. "You're-- you're back there, so--"

She really should have known better. She was strong, but she wasn't particularly heavy and he was a lot more muscled than she was. When the world was suddenly a blur until she found herself flat on her back on the bed, Cess beside her and grinning and Hallo hovering above her, a smirk on his lips and his hands on her shoulders. "What was it you were saying, Sellz?" he murmured, leaning close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. "You really should learn to be more fair."

If kissing Cessair had been succumbing to temptation, kissing Halloween was almost a war for dominance-- the intensity that had sent Cessair reeling was nothing to him, it seemed, and he decided that now was the time to complicate manners by loosening the laces of Asellus' pants further and sliding them clear off of her with Cess' help, leaving her naked and shivering except for her underwear.

"Lace, Sellz?" Cess teased, already well aware of the Rune Knight's proclivity to strangely feminine things. She was ignored as Sellz glared at her and then bit Hallo's lip none-too-gently. He responded by groaning and grinding against her and she would have had to be an idiot or lacking a sense of tactile sensation not to feel how this was affecting _him._ Whimpering again, she was reminded of something.

Conceding the win to him, for now, she tugged Cess closer as Hallo sunk to one elbow and his mouth latched onto the swell of her breast. Squirming, she slid her hand around the back of Cessair's neck, red hair like silk between her fingers, and while capturing her mouth, still tasting Hallo-- all smoke and the bitterness of beer--, tugging at Cess' shorts. If she was going to be half-naked, then by the gods, they _all_ were.

Cess laughed and did her one better as Hallo's free hand went back to that spot between her legs; while Asellus was still (albeit slightly) clothed, Cess stepped out of her clothing completely, crawling back onto the bed gloriously naked and giving Halloween The Eye. He looked up from where he was currently tracing the outline of Asellus' nipple, quirking an eyebrow and then grinning lasciviously. "Like that, then? Alright." He got up, leaving Sellz to sigh and lean back on the bed, chest heaving, and unbuttoned his pants while watching the both of them. Pausing, he tapped Asellus' knee. "Don't look away, sweetheart. 'S rude. Might hurt my feelin's." Another grin as he slid the pants down, carefully freeing the thick, hard length of himself from the restricting cloth. "Ah, look," he added as he kicked the pants off. "Much better. Now, where were we...?" He moved to sink over Asellus' slightly stunned form-- she couldn't look away, and he looked pleased as punch for it until he was interrupted by Cessair slinging an arm over Asellus' chest, pulling the girl half into her lap and glaring at Hallo over the top of her head.

"Nuh-uh, Hallo. You gotta share." Cess had a sneaky grin that matched any that Halloween had been giving for the entire time; if Sellz didn't know better, she'd swear they were up to something.

Actually, she DID know better and she'd swear to it.

"Aw, c'mon, Cess--" Yeah, there that teasing tone was. They were definitely up to something. He joined them, laying out at Asellus's other side and pressing close-- close enough for them both to watch her color rise. One of his hands tickled her hip, sliding between her legs and sliding under the thin cloth to dip his fingers into the wet heat of her. Only years of discipline kept her from crying out at all, and even that just barely. With a knowing grin, Hallo slid a finger into her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he took her hand and pulled it down to push the head of his cock, hot and hard, into her palm, eliciting a short gasp from her. "Look at her. She wants it. You can totally tell. Don'tcha, Sellz? "

She didn't dignify that with an answer, mostly because she was biting her lip as his thumb slid over her clit, but even that had to stop as Cess brushed her cheek with her hand in a gesture that set off far too many nerves, before trailing a fingertip down her jawline and into the hollow of her throat, over the throb of her heart under her skin and down between her breasts. "Nuh-uh, Hallo. Look at her. You know Sellz; you can tell she wants to repay us in kind for this. Right?" Leaning in to nibble at her earlobe, she took hold of the other of the green-haired girl's hands and placed it on her thigh.

That was closer to the truth; she didn't like the sense of being teamed up on, after all. And Hallo was a tease-- why not tease him back? As long as it didn't hurt his feelings-- a pouting Halloween was just about as insufferable as any of the kids. She gave him the ghost of a kiss before sitting up-- thank god for situps; she didn't even need her arms to do it-- and twisting herself to face Cessair. "I don't like owing anyone anything," she began, the tension only noticeable in the skip her voice did in the midst of speaking. And then she leaned forward on all fours and kissed Cess with the same intensity as she had before, trailing her mouth down the side of her neck and nosing the redhead's hair out of the way before biting down-- gently-- on the muscle between her neck and shoulder. For her part, Cessair did almost exactly what Asellus would have guessed she'd do, leaning back on one hand and using the other to stroke her hair, her face skyward.

As for Halloween, he was pretty tolerant about the whole thing, sitting back at the foot of the bed and enjoying the view for a bit, leisurely stroking himself before he grew tired of playing voyeur. Asellus was trailing her lips and tongue down the plane of Cessair's belly, her intentions obvious, when she felt rough hands sliding along the outside of her thighs, and Hallo folded himself over her, mouth hot on the nape of her neck and hands crawling along her belly and up to cup her breasts. She was beyond understanding the whole of what he murmured into her ear, except his intent, which if he was actually achieving it was to make her knees go to water and her breath hitch. It only got worse when he pressed his hips against the thin fabric of her panties, which did nothing to stifle the heat of his cock or the dampness he'd been cultivating earlier. But he didn't move further-- torture of its own.

There was a moment of shifting as Sellz tugged Cessair's legs out from under her to sprawl them on either side of her, and then she leaned down on her forearms, settling comfortably between the redhead's legs and mimicking Halloween, her fingers sliding along the slick split there and never fully penetrating. Unlike Sellz, though, Cessair didn't have the patience for these games, and her hips arched as her fingers tangled in Asellus' hair, an unspoken and frustrated plea to stop teasing.

Well, if she insisted.

Using her fingers to open the folds between Cessair's legs, Asellus lowered her mouth and traced her tongue up from the wet entrance to the center of nerves, shifting to tease with her fingertips. As she recalled and put into practice lessons taught by that knight, so long ago, she found herself sliding into muscle memory, lapping and suckling and stroking, chuckling when Cess' breathing picked up and feeling electric pangs of response with each sound that escaped her.

"Doin' a number on you, is it?" Hallo murmured, barely in her conscious mind. "You look..." A considering noise, low and rumbling in her ear as he pressed against her and stifled a grin when she groaned. "Like you could use some help." His hands slid up from her breasts, along her sides, and under the lace of her panties, sliding them down over her legs.

"God, Sellz," he breathed, "If you had this view..." And then he leaned forward, sliding the head of his cock along her entrance with a hissed breath. Her hips twitched, pressing back against him in an unmistakable demand. Grinning, he pushed into her, achingly slow; for a moment she stopped moving at all with a long sigh, to Cessair's protests. And then, he sunk to the hilt into her, breathing into her ear and leaving her almost painful with the sense of fullness. "Keep going," he groaned, the view adding a dimension to what was already a pretty keen hunger. "I want to see you make her come."

Well, it wasn't like taking orders wasn't something she was used to. Diving back into her work-- so to speak-- with renewed vigor, she was rewarded by Cessair crying out again and by Halloween pulling out slowly (though the latter was no reward until he slid back in, helped by the fact that she was already wet from his previous ministrations). As he fell into a rhythm, one hand between Asellus' legs, helping her along as she struggled to carry Cessair the final distance to orgasm, fingers wet with the redhead's juices. Cess had one hand in Sellz' hair, the other white-knuckle tight on the sheets of the bed; her moans were almost continuous now, the muscles of her thighs straining on either side of Asellus' head. Each moan had a visible effect on Asellus, sending shudders along her spine and adding a few sensations to Halloween's thrusts that only served to intensify the pleasure on both ends; she whimpered and he stroked her back, watching her muscles tense in reaction and chuckling.

As she stifled another cry by redoubling her efforts, Cessair had had enough. With a long, hiccupping cry, her hands tightened as she pulled Asellus' face against her, flesh throbbing under the green-haired woman's tongue and Asellus feeling a sudden rush of heat and arousal. As Cessair's fingers relaxed in Asellus' hair, she sat up, panting and flushed, looking dozy and warm as she leaned forward to kiss Asellus, tongue exploring the other woman's mouth, before she crawled forward on trembling limbs to distract Halloween for a moment with a rough kiss. It only lasted for about as long as it took Asellus to whimper and half-beg for him to continue, and then he began again with a speed and power he'd been holding back before. Soon Cessair watched Asellus, flushed and panting, lose her composure with a sharp cry and bury her face in the mattress to stifle it. It was rare to see their green-haired counterpart give in to anything but the occasional smile. To see her tremble, arching her back as if both cringing away from the intense sensation and begging for more at the same time, was new-- and watching Halloween ride through her orgasm, an exercise in control.

Slowing, Halloween pulled out entirely, his cock gleaming with Asellus' juices, panting as he took himself in hand-- or tried to. Though obviously still trembling in the aftermath, she was going to be damned if he'd maintain control when she and Cessair hadn't-- and Cess had the same idea, if that set of her jaw was any indication. Moving in practiced harmony on what was an entirely different battleground, they both knocked him over onto the pillows, prompting a laugh from him as Sellz took his right side and Cess his left, the redhead's hand snaking around his cock. Still tasting of Cessair, salt and tang, Asellus took a moment to kiss him-- a thank you, maybe, or a declaration of war-- before joining her, Cessair's hand gripping his cock easily before she engulfed it with her mouth.

The surprised groan it almost pulled out of Halloween before he swallowed it was almost worth the price of admission, though Sellz decided to up the ante, letting Cess handle the head as she took his balls in hand and trailed her tongue up the sensitive underside of his shaft and squeezed very, _very_ gently. What was earlier his controlled, if not slow, breathing became slightly more ragged, and she met Cess' eye in silent agreement before switching it up, alternating between Asellus' easy, flowing glide and tendency to linger, tolerating his half-uncontrolled twitches deeper into her mouth, and Cessair's less gentle, rapid rough movement and the occasional almost strangled moan from Halloween as she scraped her teeth just gently enough not to hurt. It was a slow torture, payback for his earlier teasing, and they were careful not to bring him up too fast; it was rare enough to see him lose control, and they both felt they'd earned it. Even still, it didn't take long-- particularly not with hands and fingertips helping, trailing over his inner thighs and other sensitive spots-- before he was gripping the sheets like they had been, balancing on the cliff's-edge of climax. He managed a rough yelp, amber eyes almost wild as he tried to sit up, only to have Cess shove him down and Sellz pump his cock that last distance needed before he jerked, once, twice, and came.

Neither reacted quite fast enough, a result of fatigue and satiation, but it didn't matter; come spurted, catching the line of Cess' cheek, Asellus' collarbone, and spilling over her hand. Asellus let him go as Cess leaned forward, sucking him clean as Sellz did the same for her hand before using a finger, wet with spit, to wipe it from Cess' cheek. Cess chuckled, releasing Hallo to let him sink back on the pillows, sweating and a little stunned, and lowered her mouth to Asellus' collarbone, sucking what was left of Hallo's leavings and then kissing the other girl with tired affection. Moments later, Hallo found himself flanked on either side with the girls, Sellz chilly with sweat and snuggling into his side, Cessair flinging an arm over his belly and sighing, contented. There was an air of quiet, a comfortable silence that none of them felt the need to break. Hallo let himself get lost in thought, but when he looked back a few minutes later, Cess was watching Sellz, who had fallen asleep almost immediately.

"Wore her out, huh?" she murmured with a half-grin.

"'S what I'm good at," Hallo replied, keeping his voice low and curling an arm up to stroke the cap of green hair that was taking over his right shoulder. "And it was a long night."

"Not long enough," the redhead replied, grinning. "So, Hallo."

"Yeah?"

"When're we going to tell her we'd been drinking water all night?"

  



End file.
